Summer Romance
by Lovepink2much
Summary: This is a Brucas fic. It has a similar story line of Dirty Dancing.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own One Tree Hill/Dirty Dancing or anything associated with it. This story has the characters from One Tree Hill and a similar story line of Dirty Dancing. Definite BRUCAS. Please Review!!! Lucas' hair is short like in season 2 and has the grungy bad boy look.

**Summer Romance**

**Chapter 1: The Kellerman's**

Hi, my name is Brooke Davis, but everyone calls me Baby. I just graduated from High School, and for one of my graduation presents my Dad is taking my family to a place called Kellermans. Actually, right now we are all in the car driving there. We have been on the road for about 6 hours already. I'm not really sure what there is to do there, but I'll try and make the best of it no matter what. I mean I kind of have to because we are staying there for two months. Long vacation I know, but Dad said since I'm starting college in August I should get all the vacation I can get. I have an older sister named Haley. She is not only my sister, but my best friend. Haley and her husband Chris Keller are joining us on this family trip. I'm so excited because it's been a while since we have really hung out. Well it looks like are here, I can't wait to see what there is to do.

"Well it look's like the Doctor has finally stepped foot on my mountain." Max Kellerman said in cheerful way.

"Well baby just graduated and the family needs a vacation." Dr. Davis said.

"I'm glad you're here. I saved the best cabins for you and your family. Hey Nathan, why don't you take the Davis' bags and show them to their cabins. You are going to love it here; it will make you feel ten years younger." Max said.

Nathan approached the trunk of the car to get the bags when Brooke appeared right beside him wanting to help.

"You want a job here?" Nathan said with a smirk.

"Baby don't you dare grab those bags your on vacation." Mrs. Davis yelled.

"Sorry, I would help, but mom calls." She left with a smile.

Meanwhile bad boy biker Lucas Scott pulls up in font of the Kellerman's on his motorcycle.

"Hey, you need any help Nathan?" Lucas asked his brother.

"Yeah, help would be nice. So where have you been?" Nathan replied.

"It was such a nice day, I had to take the bike out before the boss man wont let me out of his sight. Another summer man, it's getting pretty old. I can't wait to quit this place someday." Was all Lucas said before helping his brother with the bags.

The Scott brothers took the bags to the Davis' rooms just like Max asked him to do. The Davis' weren't around though, they had gone to the dining area to eat and watch the entertainment.

What do you think so far??? Please REVIEW. The faster I get reviews the quicker I update.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own One Tree Hill/Dirty Dancing or anything associated with it.

**Summer Romance**

**Chapter 2: Class and Slums**

The food here was absolutely delicious; I must have looked like a pig I devoured my meal in minutes. Hey, I never said I was a lady. I'm sure my mother was embarrassed and disappointed, but what's new. We were all sitting at the table, when all of a sudden music turned on and there was a couple dancing in the middle of the ballroom. The girl had curly blonde hair and was extremely skinny, and the guy she was dancing with had short blonde hair with the most amazing blue eyes I had ever seen. Their dancing was incredible. If only I could dance like that. That would never happen, see I have two left feet. I'm a horrible dancer; not them though. There bodies danced as if they were one.

"Darling, why don't you and Chris dance?" Mrs. Davis asked.

"Sweety, will you dance with me?" Chris asked Haley in the most adorable way.

The couple went on the dance floor and joined others on it. They were so cute together; they had been together since 8th grade. Soon after that Dr. and Mrs. Davis joined. Brooke was sitting at the table alone, but what was new. She was a little disappointed. She had hoped she would be spending time with her sister, but she should have known that her sister would be with her husband. You see, Haley and Chris weren't staying the entire 2 months. They both had to go back to work, so they would only be staying a week. Brooke was playing with her fork when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Baby is it?" He asked.

"Actually that's just what everybody calls me, but my name is Brooke." She said.

"Well nice to meet you Brooke. My names Nathan; you looked kind of lonely over here by yourself. Would you like to dance?" Nathan asked.

"I'm used to being by myself and I'm not a very good dancer. Actually, I can't dance at all but thanks anyways." Brooke said.

"Everybody can dance. Come on, nothing fancy just something easy and simple. And, you need to learn to loosen up a little bit and have fun. You are on vacation." Nathan said with a smirk.

"Ok, but I warned you so once you get embarrassed you're still stuck with me and my two left feet." She smiled back. As they approached the dance floor, she couldn't help but stare at the boy with the amazing blue eyes and killer moves.

"Wow! They are amazing dancers." Brooke said while continuously stepping on Nathan's feet.

"Yeah, that's my brother Lucas and our cousin Peyton. OoWWW!" Nathan said.

"I'm sorry; I told you I wasn't very good." Brooke said.

"You're not that bad. Thank you for the dance." Nathan kissed her hand and led her back to her table.

It was getting late and Brooke's parents had already headed back to their cabin. Her parents had paid for three cabins, so Brooke had one all to herself which was nice for her. Haley and Chris both decided to go back to their cabin. Brooke decided she was going to look around, the ballroom was closing up. Brooke walked to an area that was for the workers only; she hid behind a door and listened to what was being said.

Max was in the work area where the workers were; he had the servers there and was telling them some of the rules. They were all standing in a line listening to him complain once again.

"You guys are my staff; I went to Harvard and Yale to hire you. I expect you to show the daughters a good time. Make sure that they are happy." Max was saying when Lucas and the entertainment staff walked by.

"You here that guys, show them a good time." Lucas mocked Max.

"Hey, you have a set of different rules. You are to dance with the daughters and that's where it ends. Don't smile at them, and keep them out of your room. I have two different types of staff, ones with class and ones that are slums." Max said after leaving the room.

"You think you can handle that Lucas?" Chase asked.

"Why don't you put your pickle on everyone's plate and leave the hard stuff to me." And with what was said Lucas left the room. Lucas shook his head and thought to himself "Class and Slums."

Brooke went back to her room and layed in bed thinking about the guy with the amazing blue eyes and incredible dance moves. This should be an interesting summer.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own One Tree Hill/Dirty Dancing or anything associated with it.

**Summer Romance**

**Chapter 3: You're an Ass**

The next morning, I woke up with a smile on my face. I just had this feeling that it was going to be a good day. I took a shower, fixed my hair, applied my make up, and picked an outfit I was sure to get noticed in. I wore a yellow tube top that showed just a little of my stomach, and a black mini with black stilettos. Hopefully this would get those blue eyes to notice me. I checked myself in the mirror before heading to the dining area to meet my family for breakfast. When I arrived at our table, I noticed my family had started without me. What's new, I thought to myself.

"Baby, we tried waiting on you. Haley couldn't wait any longer. I'm sorry dear, but the server should be back and you can order something and we will wait for you." Mrs. Davis said.

"Mom, it's fine really." Brooke said.

"Well now that Baby is here. Chris and I have an announcement, and its part of the reason why my stomach couldn't wait on you Brookie." Haley said with a smile on her face.

"Well tell us already Mrs. I can't wait on my sister to get to the table before I eat, but I love you anyway." I smiled back at her with a curious smirk.

"I'm pregnant. Actually about 3 months. We were just waiting on everyone to be together before we said anything and with this family that's kind of hard." Haley said while holding Chris' hand.

"That's great sweety. Congratulations!" Our parents said in unison.

Our server finally arrived back to our table. He was pretty cute; I think he was the guy that Mr. Blue Eyes was talking to last night in the work room.

"Hi there beautiful sorry it took me so long to get back to your table. Is there anything that I can get for you this morning?" Chase said thinking that if he has to show any of the daughters a good time she would definitely be one he would want to do that with.

"Yes, I think I will have a latte, chocolate crepe with whipped cream on the side please." Brooke said.

"Baby, don't you think that is a little fattening. You have to watch your figure." My mom said.

"If I may be so bold to say, I think that you look wonderful and what you ordered wouldn't hurt you at all." Chase said before he winked at me and with that he took off.

"I think someone likes our Baby." Haley hit Brooke on the arm.

I wish Lucas was the one saying that stuff to me. I haven't even met the guy yet, why am I getting so worked up? He could be a complete ass for all I know. I definitely have to find a way to meet him.

I ate my breakfast, and went with my family to check out the festivities. While we were I couldn't help but think this place was for older people. I was completely bored, so I decided to go for a swim in the lake. The pool area was so busy, but the lake seemed to have been secluded. It was a little further away past the cabins. I put my hair up, wore my black string bikini and headed in the direction. When I got there I immediately jumped in avoiding getting my hair wet.

"Guests aren't allowed over here." A voice from behind me said. I turned around and was met by those beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. There wasn't a sign." I said back in a sweet manner.

"You have to go. It's as simple as that. Once you pass the last of the cabins, it belongs to the staff. So, why don't you get your rich ass back and go swim in the pool." Lucas said in a harsh tone.

"You're an ass." Was all I said before grabbing my towel to leave. And there it was my first encounter with the blue eyes I thought were so special. Boy was I ever wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own One Tree Hill/Dirty Dancing or anything associated with it.

**Summer Romance**

**Chapter 4: And, why do you care all of a sudden **

Later on after I ate dinner with my family and watched part of the entertainment dance, I decided to go for a walk. I ignored what Lucas had said earlier about no guest allowed past the last cabin. What a jerk. I don't care what he says; he is not the boss of me. If I want to walk past the cabins then that's what I'm going to do. As I was walking along I heard music coming from a building. So I headed in that direction.

"Hey do you want some help?" I asked him.

"What are you doing here? No guest allowed. Your parents would kill you if you were here, and well Max would kill me." Nathan replied while struggling to hold onto three watermelons.

"I just thought you could use some help. What's up there? And, by the way I am not afraid of my parents." I said back.

"Ok. On one condition you don't tell anybody about this place and you sure as hell don't let them know I let you in. I kind of need this job Baby." Nathan said in a sweet smile while I grabbed one of the watermelons from him and headed in the direction that the music was coming from.

I can't believe that he was related to that Lucas guy. They were so different; Nathan was sweet and well Lucas was an ass. When we walked into the building I couldn't believe what I saw. I had never seen anything like it before in my life. I mean I have seen people dance, but never like that; it was as if they were having sex or about to anyways.

"Come on Baby, don't look so scared." Nathan said while putting the watermelons away.

"Where did they learn how to do that?" I looked at him amazed still at what I saw.

"Kids just started doing in the basement. You want to try?" He smirked.

I shook my head repeatedly. Just then Mr. Ass walked through the doors with the blonde curly haired girl. He was wearing black pants and a white button down that was half way unbuttoned. Ass or not he was still hot. I definitely couldn't argue about that. He grabbed a beer and took a swig and started dancing with Goldilocks. I watched in amazement, he was such an incredible dancer. If only he wasn't such an ass. Oh, my god he is headed towards us.

"What's she doing here? You can't be here." Lucas looked at Nathan with a pissed off look.

"She came here with me. She's with me." Nathan said as he smiled in his brother's direction.

"I carried a watermelon." I can't believe I just said that. How stupid does that sound.

"I see you don't listen." And with that said Lucas turned away and started dancing.

Ok. Its official I hate him. Who does he really think he is? Man, he is definitely one cocky bastard. Oh no, why is he pointing at me and telling me to go over to him. Well he can be embarrassed for all I care. I'm not going over there.

"Go, dance with him." Nathan said.

"I told you I can't dance." I said back.

"Lucas is a great teacher. Don't be scared. It's just a dance." He said.

So I went over to where Lucas was and felt like an idiot. He told me to move my hips in a circular motion, and then brought my body close to his. I had trouble at first, but I got the hang of it a little later. I wrapped my arms around his neck and our bodies went along with the music. When the song was over he turned me around and left me in the middle of the dance floor by myself. I looked like an idiot.

The next time I saw him was when I was walking towards the main house. I was bored out of my mind and looking for something to do.

"Well if it isn't the girl that doesn't listen." Lucas said.

"Well if it isn't the ass." I said back in a mean manner.

"Don't get your panties in a twist or anything." He said in a cocky way.

"Listen Mister for one I think you are rude, cocky, and did I mention ass; and by the way there is no way on this earth that you will ever have an affect on my panties." And with that I walked away bumping into someone.

"I am so sorry." I said.

"Don't be. It was definitely my fault beautiful." Chase smirked.

"Well I'm sorry. I guess I'll see you around." I started walking off but then a hand grabbed my arm.

"I was wondering if you'll save me a dance later on tonight." Chase said flirtatiously.

"I'll think about it." I winked at him before leaving.

Later on that evening, I sat in the ballroom watching everyone dance. Lucas and Goldilocks were there dancing with the guests. My parents were dancing and so was my sister.

"So, about that dance." Chase extended his hand forward and I gladly accepted.

I could feel those blue eyes watching me as I was dancing with Chase. I could have sworn I saw jealousy in his eyes. It's probably just my imagination though; Lucas only has hate towards me. I have to admit that I am getting better at dancing; I mean I am no where near good still but I have definitely improved.

After the dance was over, I walked back towards my table.

"I know you would have rather be dancing with me." Lucas said cockily.

"Yeah, I don't think so but you can keep wishing that." I gave him a dimpled smile.

"If that's what you keep telling yourself. Just stay away from Chase he's bad news." Lucas said.

"And, why do you care all of a sudden? I asked him.

"I don't." And then he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own One Tree Hill/Dirty Dancing or anything associated with it.

**Summer Romance**

**Chapter 5: She can't even dance **

"Hey man, why are you so tough on Baby." Nathan asked his brother.

"Who's Baby?" Lucas asked.

"The one that helped carry a watermelon." Nathan replied.

"That's funny. The name really suits her." He laughed.

"You like her don't you. You wouldn't be this mean to her if you didn't." Nathan said.

"I don't like her. Max told me that the only thing I need to do is dance, and told me specifically not to get involved with any of the daughters or I'm fired." Lucas said.

"Yeah, but I don't get why you have to be an ass to her." They both headed to the dance studio waiting for their student to arrive. While waiting there Peyton came rushing in there crying to the both of them.

"Peyton what's wrong?" Lucas said giving her a hug.

"I'm pregnant." Was all that she could say.

"It's Chase' isn't it? Did you tell him?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, but he said that it probably wasn't his and called me a slut. He said he wants nothing to do with it." Peyton started crying even harder. Even though she knew that she shouldn't have gotten involved with Chase. She heard about is reputation of being a heartbreaker, but that didn't stop her.

"I swear to god I'm going to kick his ass." Lucas said getting angrier by the minute.

"Lucas, don't worry about it. I can't have this baby. I need this job; I just don't know what to do about the money. I can't afford the abortion and let's face it neither can you or Nathan. And, who will replace me for the dance at the Sheldrake?" Peyton replied.

"Don't worry we'll figure something out." He said.

"Don't worry Peyton it will work out. Why don't you go to your room and rest?" Nathan finally spoke.

Peyton went to her room to rest while Lucas was waiting on his student. His appointment had arrived and he gave her some dance lessons. When he was done wit his lesson he decided on taking a walk and that's when he saw her.

"Don't worry I'm not going past the cabins." I said to him.

"I wasn't going to say that. Baby, is it? What I was going to say is I'm sorry if I have been a little unfriendly towards you." He smiled at me.

"Is that what you call it, unfriendly? I would have gone with ass, or jerk but certainly not unfriendly." I said with a little laugh showing off my cute dimples.

"Quite the comedian aren't we? Look, I am sorry." He said and sounded sincere.

"It's fine." I smiled and walked away.

Lucas' was thinking to himself 'I can't fall for this girl. I need this job lined up for next summer.' His thoughts were later interrupted by the jackass Chase.

"You need to get away from me before I kick your ass. Consider it a warning." Lucas said.

"Look, I've been thinking about it and I'm going to pay for the abortion. I still don't think its mine, but we have to be around each other for the whole summer and the last thing I want is you threatening me everyday." Chase said to him.

"Well, good because it's your responsibility to pay for it and it is yours you dumb ass." Lucas said accepting the money and walking away.

Lucas, Nathan, and Peyton were sitting outside by the lake trying to figure out who would replace Peyton for the show at the Sheldrake when Brooke walked by.

"I thought you said you wouldn't go past the cabins." Lucas smirked at her.

"Actually I was talking about at that moment I wasn't going to, and I never said I wouldn't ever go past them." She smiled back.

"Why doesn't she do it?" Nathan asked thinking it was a brilliant idea.

"Do what?" I asked them.

"No, I don't think so. She can't even dance." Lucas replied.

"I'm standing right here. At least tell me what's going on. And, I can do anything I set my mind to thank you very much." I snapped back.

"Lucas, you're a strong partner you can lead anybody." Peyton said.

"I don't know." Lucas said. The truth was he was afraid of spending too much time with Brooke. Sure he was tough and for the most part never let anybody to close to him, but there was something different about her.


	6. Chapter 6

1**Summer Romance**

**Chapter** **6: Getting too Close Part 1**

"Look, spaghetti arm.This is my dance space. This is your dance space. I don't go into yours. You don't go into mine. You gotta hold the frame." He said getting more and more aggravated with me.

"I'm sorry." Did he have to be an ass all the time? I wondered.

"You don't step on the one. You gotta start on the two. Find the two. Understand?" Lucas said as he grabbed my hand forcefully while we waited for the music to start over.

"I told you I've never done these kind of dances before. I'm not a dancer." I tried to sound as innocent as possible.

"It's one, two, three, four. When the music starts, you don't dance until the two. Got it?" He said.

_I've been meaning to tell you_

_I've got this feeling that wont subside_

_I look at you and I fantasize_

_You are mine tonight_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_With these hungry eyes_

_One look at you and I cant disguise_

_I've got hungry eyes_

_I feel the magic between you and I_

_I want to hold you so hear me out_

_I want to show you what loves all about_

_Darling tonight_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_With these hungry eyes_

_One look at you and I cant disguise_

_I've got hungry eyes_

_I feel the magic between you_

_And I've got hungry eyes_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_With these hungry eyes_

_Now did I take you by surprise_

_I need you to see_

_This love was meant to be_

_I've got hungry eyes_

_One look at you and I cant disguise_

_I've got hungry eyes_

_I feel the magic between you_

_And I've got hungry eyes_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_With those hungry eyes_

_Did I take you by surprise_

_With my hungry eyes_

I swear if it wasn't for Peyton I would quit here and now. I mean who the hell does he think he is with his attitude. I am doing him a favor, helping him out and all he can do is be an ass. He drives me crazy. Wow, look at his abs, they are really nice. Wait. What am I thinking? Stop thinking about him that way he's a jerk.

We continued dancing for what seemed like ages until finally he gave the cue that it was time to leave.

"Hey, I know I have been rough on you and I'm sorry. You're doing a great job. I just thought that I would let you know." He said to me after grabbing his leather jacket and heading out the door leaving me alone.

I stayed there practicing for the next two hours trying to get every move right. I knew I had a lot of work cut out for me.

"You're still here?" Lucas asked me.

"Yeah, I thought I should practice as much as possible seeing that I am the worst dancer ever." I said to him.

"You hungry?" He asked me.

"What do you have in mind?" I said a little flirtatiously.

"Let's get out of here. I thought we could go to this place called Stir. It has ok food and a dance floor. It's in the next town about twenty minutes from here." He said.

"Alright. Do you mind if I take a shower first and meet you later by your place?" I asked.

"Sure." Lucas said.

Thirty minutes later I met Lucas outside his cabin and hopped onto his motorcycle. I grabbed a hold of him tightly until we reached our destination. It wasn't anything fancy, infact it looked a little run down. I didn't care. I was just so happy to be there with him.

"I know it isn't much, but I hope its ok? He said waiting on me for approval.

"It's great!" I said with a smile.

We sat down at one of the booths in the corner.

"What can I get you two to drink?" The waitress asked.

"I'll take a beer, and I think she will probably have a coke." Lucas said to the waitress.

I gave Lucas a look and grabbed the waitress. "Actually, I'll take a beer as well."

"I'm sorry, you just didn't seem like the drinking type." He said to me.

I actually had never drank before in my life, but when Lucas had ordered me a coke like I was some kind of child I couldn't help myself.

"Well that shows how much you know. I use to drink all the time back at home." I said to him.

"Really?" He said as if he didn't believe a word I was saying.

The waitress came back with our beers. Lucas grabbed his and took a big swig. He sat there looking at me waiting for me to do the same.

"Well, don't you want to drink it? You know beer taste bad warm." He said.

I grabbed the beer and started chugging it until it was all gone. I don't know why anybody would want to drink that stuff it's disgusting. I kept a straight face afterwards and gave him a look.

"I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you. You want another one?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said.

Lucas got the waitresses attention and ordered us another one and some shots. We still hadn't ordered any food, but I really didn't seem to care. I felt way to good.

"Lucas come and dance with me." I whispered into his ear seductively and then placed my hand in between in legs close to his manhood.

"Whoa. Easy there." He said while grabbing my hand and leading me to the dance floor.

_You broke my heart,_

_'Cause I couldn't dance._

_You didn't even want me around,_

_And now I'm back, to let you know,_

_I can really shake 'em down._

_Do you love me?_

_(I can really move)_

_Do you love me?_

_(I'm in the groove)_

_Ah,Do you love me?_

_(Do you love me?)_

_Now that I can dance,_

_(Dance)._

_Watch me now,_

_Oh,(work, work)._

_Oh, work it all baby,_

_(Work, work)._

_Well, you're drivin' me crazy,_

_(Work, work)._

_With a little bit of soul now,_

_(Work)._

_I can mash-potato,_

_(I can mash-potato)._

_And I can do the twist,_

_(I can do the twist)._

_Now tell me baby,_

_(Tell me baby)._

_Do you like it like this?_

_(Do you like it like this?)_

_Tell me,_

_(Tell me),_

_Tell me._

_Do you love me?_

_(Do you love me?)_

_Now, do you love me?_

_(Do you love me?)_

_Now, do you love me?_

_(Do you love me?)_

_Now that I can dance,_

_(Dance)._

_Watch me now,_

_Hey,(work, work)._

_Oh, shake it up, shake it._

_(Work, work),_

_Oh, shake 'em, shake 'em down._

_(Work, work),_

_Oh, little bit of soul now._

_(Work)._

_(Work, work),_

_Oh, shake it, shake it baby._

_(Work, work),_

_Oh, you're driving me crazy._

_(Work, work),_

_Oh, don't get lazy._

_(Work)._

_I can mash-potato,_

_(I can mash-potato)._

_I can do the twist,_

_(I can do the twist)._

_Well now tell me baby,_

_(Tell me baby)._

_Do you like it like this?_

_(Do you like it like this?)_

_Tell me,_

_(Tell me),_

_Tell me._

_Do you love me?_

_(Do you love me?)_

_Now, do you love me?_

_(Do you love me?)_

_Now, do you love me?_

_(Do you love me?)_

_(Now, now, now)._

_(Work, work),_

_Oh, I'm working hard baby._

_(Work, work),_

_Well, you're driving me crazy._

_(Work, work),_

_And don't you get lazy._

_(Work)._

_(Work, work),_

_Oh, hey hey baby._

_(Work, work),_

_Well, you're driving me crazy._

_(Work, work),_

_Don't you get lazy_

_(Work). _

We danced for ten minutes before I started kissing his neck.

"So, I take it that it was your first time to drink." Lucas said while laughing a little.


	7. Chapter 7

I would really appreciate it if you could leave a Review after you read. I would like to know if you are enjoying the story and if not I may quit. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed.

**Summer Romance**

**Chapter** **7**:** Getting too Close Part 2**

I don't know what came over me, but it was like I could feel the music all of a sudden. My hips were moving along with his just like I saw everyone that night. I was now dirty dancing with him. I never wanted this feeling to go away.

_Stay, Ahhh, Just a little bit longer.  
Please, please, please, please, please tell me that you're gonna.  
Now, Your Daddy don't mind,  
And your Mommy don't mind  
If we have another dance here: Just one more,_

One, more time,  
Oh, won't you stay just a little bit longer,  
Please let me stay here, please say that you will.

Say you will.  
Won't you place your sweet lips on mii-i-i-i-i-i-ine.  
Won't you say you love me all of the tii-i-i-i-i-i-ime.

Wo, wo wo wo wo, just a little bit longer.  
Please, please, please, please, please tell me that you're gonna  
(Come on, come on, come on) Stay-yay, come on, come on, come on,  
stay-yay.  
(Come on. come on, come on) Stay-yay, come on, come on, come on,  
stay-yay.  
Oh, Ahhhhhhhhhh

"_Baby, maybe we should take a break and sit down. Maybe get something to eat." He suggested._

"_I'm not hungry. How about another drink?" I said to him._

"_I'm not sure that's such a good idea." He said to me as he led me back to our booth._

"_Come on. Don't you like me?" I asked him._

"_It's not that. You're drunk, why don't I take you back to your place?" He asked me._

"_I'm not ready to leave yet actually." I left him at our table and headed back to the dance floor._

_I couldn't stop dancing. I danced by myself for awhile as Lucas watched me. Some guy came up to me and started dancing with me. _

"_Hey, why don't we get out of here?" The guy suggested._

"_I don't think so." I said to as I tried to leave the dance floor. He grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the door._

"_I think she said no." Lucas said to him._

"_Who are you?" He asked while still holding onto my arm._

"_I'm the guy she came here with." Lucas replied._

"_Yeah, and I'm the guy she is leaving with." He said._

"_Look, I don't want any trouble. How about we flip for her?" Lucas said hoping that he would agree._

"_Ok." The guy said while shaking his head and looking at me._

"_Oh, this is great. You're going to flip for me. What am I to you anyway? I mean…" Brooke said but was cut off by Lucas._

"_Baby, shut up for a second. Call it." Lucas looked at the guy._

"_Heads." He said._

_Lucas tossed the coin up in the air, the other guy watched it go up and while he was looking up Lucas punched him._

"_Heads it is." Lucas said before grabbing me and we ran out the bar._

_We got on the motorcycle and headed back to Kellermans. Once we got there I told him I wasn't ready to go home yet._

"_So, what do you want to do?" He asked._

"_Why don't we go back to your place?" I suggested._

"_Baby, I don't know if that's such a good ide…" Lucas was cut off by lips crashing onto his._

"_Ok. Let's go." He said._

_Once we got to his place I could tell he was a little nervous. I didn't know why. I mean from what I've heard and seen he is a ladies man. I'm the one who should be nervous. I mean I am a virgin and all._

_He looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes before he said. "_I guess it's not a great room. You probably got a great room."

"No, it's a great room really." I said to him hoping he wouldn't be embarrassed.

I walked up to him and cupped his cheek with my hand. "I thinking we're getting too close." And, then I kissed him. My knees weekend and before I knew it we were on the bed.

The next morning I woke up under the covers with no clothes on. I looked beside me and saw Lucas there naked too. What did I do? He was pretty out of it, so I got out of there quickly and quietly. As I was leaving his steps from the cabin I bumped into someone.

"Baby, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Ok, so that's part 2. I would really appreciate reviews. I will not update again if I don't get any. Let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summer Romance**

**Chapter 8: Just another Girl**

He smiled his cocky smiling leaning against a tree while looking me up and down. "SO, what are you doing here?" Chase asked me again.

"I came to see if Lucas could give me dance lessons later. He's always so busy I can never get a hold of him. So, I thought I'd stop by his place this morning when I knew I could get a hold of him and ask him." I lied, thinking sound like a believable answer.

"Lessons huh? Why would you want to pay for lessons when you can have private lessons with me in my room for free?" He asked me while placing his hands on my hips trying to pull me closer to him.

He is really started to disgust me I thought to myself. I grabbed his hands and pushed them off of me before walking away from him. He jumped in front of me blocking my way.

"You know princess. Lucas can get into a lot of trouble if Max found out that you were at his place." Chase informed me raising one eyebrow as if he were trying to warn me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him knowing he was up to no good.

"Max said that he would fire Lucas if one of the guests were in his room. He warned Lucas to stay clear of the guests here." He replied.

"I told you I wasn't in his room I just went over there to ask him about lessons." I snapped back.

"Princess, we both know the truth. Hey this could all be avoided if." He stops waiting on me to ask if what.

"If what?" I asked him knowing perfectly well that it was going to be bad.

"Dance with Lucas I don't really care, but leave it at that. Nothing else, don't even be friendly with him and then at night you come and see me instead of him." He suggested knowing that he was in total control of the situation.

"And if I don't?" I asked already knowing what the answer was.

"Then I'll tell Max. So what do you say?" Chase asked me.

"Fine, just leave Lucas alone." I said to him before turning away.

"Hey, princess!" He yelled back.

I turned around and just looked at him with disgust.

"Don't worry I went slumming to." He said with a smile.

I ran back to my cabin crying the whole way. I took a shower, put my make up on, pulled my hair back, put on a black pleated mini skirt with a white tank top, and I headed to the main house for some breakfast. When I got there I saw Haley and Chris, so I decided to go over there and sit with them.

"Hey, where have you been Tigger?" Haley asked me while pulling me into a tight hug.

"Oh, I've been around mostly exploring the place. What about you guys?" I asked them trying to sound as happy as possible even though I only had one thing on my mind and that was Lucas.

"Well, right now we are having breakfast and then we're heading back home." She said sounding a little disappointed.

"Already? Why?" I asked them disappointed as well seeing that I didn't get to spend any time with my sister.

"Yeah, work called and I need to get back." Chris said.

"But, don't worry Tigger we'll be back later to visit. I mean you are here for the whole summer." Haley said trying to reassure me as well as herself.

We ate our breakfast; thank God that Chase wasn't working because I really didn't want to see him right now. I walked both Haley and Chris to their car and said goodbye. As the car drove away I could see Lucas staring at me with a smile on across his face. I ignored it and walked away leaving him confused. This was definitely going to be harder than I thought.

Later that day I met Lucas at the dance studio. He was finishing up his dance lesson that he had with one of the guests. She was really pretty with red hair about my age if I had to guess. She started flirting with and all I could do was roll my eyes. I felt a knot in my stomach like I was going to be sick or something. I swear I could have punched her in her face right then and there. She said bye to him and kissed his cheek slipping a room key with a hundred dollar bill in his pocket. Lucas gave me an apologetic look. When the red head left I walked up to him.

"Have a good lesson?" I asked him with a little attitude and a raised brow.

"It was ok, kind of boring actually. She can't dance at all. I think she is worse than you." He said with a little laugh trying to joke around with me, but he could tell that I wasn't in a joking mood.

"Listen is something wrong because you're acting weird. Is this about last night?" He asked me with worried eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said to him trying to play dumb knowing that he wasn't buying it.

"Come on you know exactly what I'm talking about. Do you regret it? Was it a mistake?" He asked hoping that it wasn't.

I wanted to tell him the truth and about what Chase was trying to do. I wanted to run into his arms and tell him that it was the happiest moment of my life, but I couldn't. I wanted to show him how much I cared, but instead I lied fighting back the tears that were trying to escape my eyes. I lied to him to protect him, but he will never know that.

"Yes, I'm sorry." I said as I looked up at his face that seemed so sad by the words that I had just said to him.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting that." He said to me.

"Lucas-"He cut me off.

"Come on we have a lot of work to do. It's not a big deal. Just forget about it besides you're just another girl." He said to me in a harsh tone.

I thought I could die when he said those words that I was just another girl because to me he was not just another boy.

Lucas went over to the record play and started the music. He positioned me and then we started to dance as if we were two strangers.

_The night we met I knew I needed you so  
And if I had the chance I'd never let you go   
So won't you say you love me  
I'll make you so proud of me   
We'll make 'em turn their heads  
Every place we go  
So won't you please_

(Be my be my baby) Be my little baby  
(I want it only say) Say you'll be my darling  
(Be my be my baby) Be my baby now  
(I want it only say) Ooh, ohh, ohh, oh

I'll make you happy, baby  
Just wait and see  
For every kiss you give me  
I'll give you three  
Oh, since the day I saw you  
I have been waiting for you  
You know I will adore you  
Till eternity  
So won't you please

(Be my be my baby) Be my little baby  
(I want it only say) Say you'll be my darling  
(Be my be my baby) Be my baby now  
(I want it only say) Ooh, ohh, ohh, ohh, oh

So come on and please  
(Be my be my baby) Be my little baby  
(I want it only say) Say you'll be my darling  
(Be my be my baby) Be my baby now  
(I want it only say) Ooh, ohh, ohh, oh

(Be my be my baby) Be my little baby  
(I want it only say) Ooh-oh-oh-oh, ooh-oh-oh-oh  
(Be my be my baby) Oh-oh-oh, oohh...  
(I want it only say) Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooohh...

_PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Please Please Please Review!!! I am not getting that many reviews but a lot of people are reading it. After this chapter I would like at least 15 more reviews before I will post another one. Thanks to those of you that do Review I appreciate it.**

**Summer Romance**

**Chapter 9: Promise Me**

I'm sitting on my bed looking at the clock watching each minute pass hoping that time will stand still. Each minute that goes by, just means a minute closer to seeing that sleezeball Chase. I just can't believe that I am doing this. This is not what I want at all. I want to be in Lucas' arms and for him to tell me that nothing else could ever feel this right; instead I will be in Chase' room doing God knows what for a guy that just doesn't seem to care anymore. Can a guy really be worth all this? I mean he said it himself that I am just another girl, but I mean this is his job that we are talking about. A job he needs. I can't let him lose his job just because of me. Well it looks like it's time to go; boy am I dreading this.

I walk passed the oh so familiar cabins that Lucas had told me numerous times not to pass. I can't help but smile at the memory. It was just last night that we made love, and now he can't stand to even look at me. I realize that I am standing in the same spot and something just won't let me go forward and a single tear rolls down my cheek.

"Baby what are you doing? You know Lucas might give you another lecture for passing the cabins." Nathan said laughing a little at his own joke.

I turned around and looked at him and couldn't help, but start to cry.

"I know it wasn't the best joke in the world, but it's nothing to cry over." He said moving towards me pulling me into a hug. He looked down at me and I couldn't help but send him a death glare for trying to make another joke.

"Sorry. I guess it's not time to try and be funny. Huh?" He said.

"Yeah, it's definitely not the right time." I said while continuing to cry.

"What's wrong baby? You can tell me. I promise I'm good at keeping secrets." Nathan said once more before I told him everything. I told him how I somehow fell in love with his brother, but his brother wont even look at me now because I pushed him away. I told him how Chase threatened to tell Max so he could get fired. I told him that at this very moment I am supposed to be at Chase' place.

"You don't have to do this you know. You can tell Lucas." He said to me.

"I have to Nathan. Chase will tell Max and then he'll get fired. I know he needs this job, but you have to promise me that you won't tell him." I said to him.

"I don't like this, but I promise. Just promise me one thing. Promise me that you won't do anything with Chase that you don't want to. I know Lucas wouldn't want you to do that for him." He said to me and lifted my chin up with his hands.

"I promise." I said to him leaving him there, and heading in the direction of Chase' cabin. I wipe my tears as I come to the door and knock waiting for him to open it.

"I was starting to think that you weren't going to show." Chase said after opening the door to let me in.

I walk in and try not to think about anything, and most of all I try not to show him any of my emotions.

"So, what do you want Chase?" I asked him not even making eye contact.

"Oh, I think you know what I want." He said before shutting the door and walking closer to me. I just keep moving backwards hoping by doing this that I will somehow get out of this mess, until I felt my back hit the wall.

"Please don't." I said hoping that he will change his mind and forget about everything.

"You didn't say no to him, now did you?" He asked me. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me towards the bed. I could feel my heart start to pound getting the louder by every second that went by, fearing the worst. My eyes start to water as I watched him take his belt off and start to undo his pants.

"Please, don't. I'll do whatever else you want." I said, but he didn't seem to listen.

Nathan started heading towards Lucas' cabin. He knew that he had promised Baby not to tell Lucas, but he didn't want anything to happen to Baby.

"Man, do you know what time it is?" A very tired Lucas said when answering the door.

"No, and I don't care I need to come in and talk to you." He said pushing his way passed Lucas and sitting on one of the chairs.

"What's so important that you had to wake me up at one in the morning?" He asked Nathan.

"It's baby." Was all that Nathan had to say to get Lucas' attention.

"What about her? Is she ok?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know really. I bumped into her by the lake and she was crying. I asked her what was wrong and she told me that she was in love with you and that you two slept together. First of all, why didn't you tell me?" Nathan asked Lucas.

"Not the time to talk about this. Why was she crying? Wait. She said that she loved me? Are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she loves you otherwise she wouldn't be doing what she is doing." Nathan said.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked him.

"Chase some how found out about the two of you and told her that he would tell Max unless she acts like she isn't into you and-" Nathan pauses for a minute.

"And. And what?" Lucas asked getting angrier every second.

"Chase wants her. He wants her for himself. So, baby is over there right now for you because she loves you and thinks that this job is important to you." Nathan said.

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked once he saw Lucas get up.

"I'm going to save her." Lucas said while heading towards the door.

"You don't even have any pants on." Nathan shouts at him, but Lucas was already out the door.

I hope you liked it. I tried to make it a little longer. Please Review….the more reviews the faster and longer the next chapter will be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summer Romance**

**Chapter 10: No, it's a Fucking Promise**

There is a moment in one's life when you ask yourself if this is it, a moment where everything changes. I thought my life was going to change with the events that were taking place. Here I am lying on Chase' bed with him ripping my clothes off. On the inside I was crying and shouting for help, but on the outside I was just laying there hoping it would be all over soon. I knew I couldn't do anything about it because if I did Lucas would loose his job. My thoughts were interrupted with a loud banging that came from the door.

"Go away; I'm kind of busy at the moment." Chase shouted hoping that whoever was at the door would take the hint and leave. Instead, the door flew open and in came an angry raging Lucas pulling Chase off of me. Lucas grabbed Chase and pushed him up against the wall. I ran to a corner and slid down wrapping my arms around my legs and holding them tight. There were tears rolling down my cheeks. They weren't sad tears, but happy ones knowing that Lucas cared enough about me to rescue me. He put me before his job, and at that moment I knew how much I meant to Lucas.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Lucas said angrily.

"Nothing, we were just having some fun. I can't help it that she was throwing herself at me." Chase said pushing Lucas' hand off of him.

"Cut the crap Chase. I know you bribed her. Let me get this through your thick fucking skull, if I ever see you near Brooke again I'll kill you." Lucas said and Chase looked at him with fear in his eyes.

"What is that like some kind of threat or something?" Chase asked.

"No, it's a fucking promise." Lucas said then started walking towards me.

"Here." Lucas said holding his hand out for me to grab. I grabbed it without any hesitation and linked my arm with his.

We walked out of Chase' cabin and headed for Lucas' place. The entire walk back to his cabin was quiet. We both were sorry for things that were said and done, but we couldn't seem to look into each others eyes. Once we got back to his place, he made me a cup of coffee and put a blanket around me to cover up my ripped up clothes.

"I'm sorry." Lucas said while sitting on the bed that was directly across from the chair that I was sitting on.

"Don't be it's not your fault." I said to him.

"No, I'm sorry that you thought that my job was more important to me than you. I never want you to feel like that again. Brooke I have never felt this way about someone before. I don't want you to think that this is just some summer romance for me because it isn't. I think we have something special here. I never thought that I would be the type of guy to settle down, but I think it takes that certain someone, that special person to open you up and you have done that for me. I love you Brooke. I don't care about this job. I care about you. I want you." Lucas said with tears in his eyes.

I went over and sat next to him on the bed and placed my hand on top of his. Lucas looked at me with those beautiful eyes.

"I'm so sorry; I can't believe what you were going to do for me. I'm just sorry I didn't get there sooner." Lucas said.

"Nothing happened Lucas you got there just in time." I said to him trying to reassure him that everything was alright.

"I love you, ya know? You saved me." I smiled at him. He kissed my cheek and pulled me down on the bed to lie next to him and all we did was hold each other all night.

I woke up the next morning feeling safe when I felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist holding me tight. I turned to face him and couldn't help but form a smile on my face when I saw him sleeping so peacefully.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked me keeping his eyes closed.

"Nothing." I said.

"Brooke, are you watching me sleep?" He asked.

"No, why would I do that?" I lied.

"Brooke, I know you're watching me." He said and smiled with his eyes still shut.

"Ok, ok I can't help it that you are so cute when you are sleeping." I said to him and then his eyes finally opened.

"Well I think that you are cute no matter if you are asleep or awake." He said to me and we both smiled and then my smile fell.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Well I was just thinking that Chase has probably said something to Mr. Kellerman and then what happeneds?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that now." He said and held me tight.

Ok I updated……its short but it's better than nothing…..alright you know what to do…review review review


End file.
